Gluten and Boat's Role Play
by 99 percent gluten free
Summary: Containing Aang, Sokka, Rhino from the movie Bolt, and a couple of other characters here and there, i give you my first fanfiction! Boat is upside-down-boat! Please read, enjoy and review! Thankyou!


_A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, and I had some help from Boat (upside-down-boat) Also, the character Rhino, is the hamster from the movie Bolt. Gluten is me. :D_

**Disclaimer: The characters in this role play apart from Gluten and Boat are fictional and not owned by either of us.**

**Gluten and Boat's role play**

Boat: -listening to Gluten's iPod- Hm, I need someone to talk to.

Rhino: -randomly appears- Cool, a magic music player. That is SO AWESOME!

Gluten: Hi Rhino! –waves enthusiastically-

Boat: -hands Gluten iPod- Sorry, I stole it.

Rhino: Argh! A super villain! –rolls away in his ball-

_**Five seconds later~**_

Rhino: -charging at an innocent pedestrian at full speed- Argh! You vermin, go back to the hell you came-!

Boat and Gluten: -run to stop him- Rhino, no!

Innocent man: -turns to see a charging hamster- Aww… aren't you just the cutest little thing… -bends down and reaches out to his opponent with a goo-gar face-

Aang: -rides in on his air scooter- I'll stop him! –airbends Rhino into the air-

Rhino: Oh no! The government has cloned people with special abilities! –floating in air-

Aang: -sets Rhino down- No, I'm the Avatar!

Pedestrian: -gone-

Gluten and Boat: -blink-

Rhino: -starts to hyperventilate- You're all working together against me! –ball fogs up-

Gluten: Calm down you silly hamster. –picks Rhino up-

Boat: Um…I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I think it's _his_ silly hamster. –points to an approaching Goofy-

Goofy: Wow! He can fly! –points to Aang- Oh, give me back my hamster, you thief!

Rhino: -breaks free- Ha ha! Suckers! –rolls away-

Goofy: Hyuk, hyuk! Come back! –chases Rhino away-

Gluten: Well, that was weird…

Boat: -trying to airbend- It's not working!

Aang: -laughing- You'll get the hang of it! :D

Gluten: -runs over to airbenders- Wow, Boat! I never knew you could do that!

Boat: -flies high into the air- Woo-hoo! This is so…Ah, Aang? I can't come down. Help! I'm going higher!!

Aang: I can't! My powers have stopped! But how? What's doing this to me?

Boat: More like what's happening to ME! –floats even higher-

Gluten: Look! Wow…

_**A huge dragon suddenly appears and is darting towards Boat~**_

Rhino: -suddenly appears- I'm here to save the day!

Gluten: -stops him with her foot- Oh no you don't.

Dragon: ROAR! –eats Boat-

Boat: (to herself) Wow, I never knew a dragon's stomach could be so roomy. –sees bones- Ew.

Gluten: Aang! Do something!

Aang: -stares in awe-

Sokka: I can do it without airbending! Go boomerang! –throws boomerang-

Boomerang: -hits dragon and it spits Boat out-

Boat: Wheee! –falling- Argh!!

Gluten: -airbends- Yay! I saved Boat!

Boat: Yay! Gluten saved me! …but how did you airbend??

Aang: Oh, she just drank all of my airbending juice. –points to a pile of empty cans-

Sokka: Well, if me and my boomerang aren't needed… -leaves-

Gluten: -starts doing hyperactive leaps-

Boat: Is she going to be alright? What's in those cans? –picks one off the pile-

Aang: -joins her- Oh, er, wrong pile. I don't know what they are…

Gluten: -starts to do back flips-

Cop: Mmkay… what's going on here?

Gluten: -jumps high in the air and karate-chops him in half-

Boat, Aang, Dragon and Rhino (who magically appears): -stare in shock-

Gluten: -jumping up and down- How'd you get here again Rhino?

Rhino: Argh! They've destroyed your DNA as well! –magically disappears-

Boat: What the hell are you still doing here? Shoo!!

Dragon: -hurriedly flies away-

Aang: -eyes the two halves of the cop- Maybe we should go over there… -points to a distant mountain-

Gluten: (hyperness is wearing off) Okay!

Boat: -shrugs- Okay.

Appa: -is suddenly there-

Aang: Yip yip! –grins-

Appa: -flies into the clouds-

Boat: -suddenly high- Oh! They look yummy!! –reaches out to cloud-

Aang: -reaches out- Boat, no!

Cloud: -swallows up Boat-

Boat: Why am I the one who is always finding a way to be eaten??

Gluten: If I saved her once, I can do it again! –jumps into cloud and fails-

Aang: Boat and Gluten are falling! Hurry Appa, save them!

Appa: -slowly transforms into a squirrel-

Everyone: Argh! We're falling!!

Cloud: -grows a face- I'll save you! –glides after everyone-

Squirrel: -gone forever-

Boat: -trying to fly- Aang! Airbend us to safety!

Aang: I can't! Gluten drank all of my airbending juice!

Gluten: -flipping hyperly in the air- Wheeeeeeeeeee!!

Cloud: -attempts to save everyone-

Boat: You're a cloud! We just go right through you! –facepalm-

Everyone: -splashes into a random lake-

Cloud: Clearly, I am not needed. –disappears-

Gluten: Well damn, that was close! –grins-

Aang: -points over mountains- Look, over there!

_**The giant creepy aliens from Cloverfield storm through mountains, knocking them over~**_

Everyone: -stand there looking gobsmacked-

Rhino: -randomly floats up from under the water-

Boat: Are you following us, Rhino?

Gluten: Let me guess, 'I'll save you'?

Rhino: -runs screaming toward the monster- Feel the wrath of the almighty Rhino!!

Aang: He's one little hero. Let's run away while he's distracted!

Boat: We can't run away! I stole Sokka's boomerang when he wasn't looking. I can FIGHT! –attempts to charge-

Gluten: -trips Boat- No, you can't. Dumbo. –rolls eyes-

Boat: (from the ground) And why not?

Aang: You know, I hate to break it to you, but-

Inuyasha: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

Aliens: -all die-

Inuyasha: Keh. Wait, where am I? –looks around confuzzled-

Boat: Hi Inu! You want that other role play over there! –points-

Inuyasha: -runs off-

Aang: Where's Rhino?

Rhino: -smiles evilly- I'm here. –rolls into view-

Gluten: -sighs- I was hoping he wouldn't answer.

Harry Potter: -suddenly floats down from the clouds- Hey guys! I… who are you?

Boat: -rolls eyes- Inuyasha, would you?

Inuyasha: -reappears- Humph, do I have to do everything around here? –slays Harry to pieces-

Rhino: Coooooooooool. Can I keep his glasses??

Inuyasha: But I want them! –tries to grab glasses-

Gluten:-trips Inuyasha- Here Rhino. –gives him glasses-

Rhino: Cool! Everything is so clear now! –stares at Inuyasha- Ew.

Inuyasha: Fine, you little rodent. I'm going. For good this time! –leaves for good-

Boat: Aw, Inuyasha's gone… -pokes Rhino out of boredom-

Rhino: Do not poke the almighty Rhino!

Aang: -forgotten-

Gluten: Does anyone know who that is? –points to random person standing several metres away-

Boat: Holy hell! It's Jebers!

Jebers: I will punish you for all the sins you have committed!! –disappears-

Everyone: -falls into a pit of hell-

Jebers: Actually, looking at your files, none of you have sinned that badly. Except Gluten, but she was high on airbending juice, so it doesn't really count. I will release you all.

Everyone: Yay! –all appear on dry land again-

Boat: Lame. Why does it have to be dry land? Why can't we both be on a raft in the ocean or something?

Gluten: Because you'd get eaten by something again.

_**At that exact moment, Boat is scooped up by an eagle~**_

Gluten: How can an eagle carry her weight?

Boat: -screams over her shoulder from a distance- You calling me fat!? –is taken to the top of a volcano-

Aang: -sighs- I'll go get her.

Boat: No need! –is choking eagle and forcing it back to the group-

Eagle: (wheezy cry) help!

Gluten: (gargled cry)

Aang: What now?

Gluten: Um, I just hurt my finger? –holds up finger for Aang to inspect-

Boat: You know, it's nice to see that you're all concerned about me.

Gluten: Where's the eagle? –looks around quizzically-

Boat: Um, uh… it dropped me and flew away? –shifty eyes-

Aang: Okay then. –sneezes-

Boat and Gluten: -watch as Aang goes flying into the air and then land smoothly back on the ground-

Boat: I think you got your airbending-ness back.

Gluten: -nods- But, why did you need airbending juice??

Aang: It makes me stronger. ^.^

Gluten: Oh, god. –stares wide eyed-

Boat: -burps and feathers come flying out of her mouth- Oh, 'scuse me!

Aang: Were they bird feathers!?

Gluten: _Eagle_ feathers!?

Boat: -smiles sheepishly- No…?

The Hungry Caterpillar: She nearly ate me too!

Aang: -cocks head to the side- Where did _you_ come from?

The Hungry Caterpillar: I was inside the bird's beak, and was able to escape just before she swallowed him whole.

Gluten: Swallowed it… _whole_!?

Boat: -shifty eyes-

Aang: This is getting weirder by the second. Lets go Hungry Caterpillar. –grabs Hungry and flies away on Glider-

Hungry: It's _The _Hungry Caterpillar, _The_!

Gluten: Great, I'm stuck with a bird eating lunatic. –looks at Boat-

Boat: -smiles and waves-

_A/N: I know this was weird, but I would appreciate your reviews! Please don't flame though, it's my first ever fanfiction. Thankyou! xx_


End file.
